L'abyme de tes yeux dorés
by HeyBobby
Summary: Horo a passé une mauvaise journée et ce n'est pas fini, ce soir il doit encore rencontrer le nouveau copain de sa soeur... Horo sera troublé, perdu...par ces yeux, ses yeux dorés...
1. Chapter 1

Histoire: Elle devrait être assez longue...

Couple: HoroxRen

Disclamer: ce ne sont pas mes persos

. Commentaire de ma part

._ Pensées_

. Narration et paroles

. *action et lieu*

**L'abyme de tes yeux dorés**

**Chapitre1**

Cette nuit là, Horo repensait à cette soirée, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Il ne comprenait pas bien ces sentiments qu'il ressentait, ces pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était troublé, perdu…

_Flash Back :_

_Je n'en peux plus, j'ai bien cru que la journée ne finirait jamais. Et le pire c'est que je ne vais même pas pouvoir rentrer pénard, ma sœur ramène son copain à diner ce soir. Pouh, encore un débile qui va me plomber l'air toute la soirée._

- Tadaima !

- Horo, viens dans la cuisine s'il te plaît.

- J'arrive Pirika.

- Mets la table pendant que je fais la cuisine.

- Hai ! Alors, il est en forme ton prince ?

- Très bien ! Aaaah il est si beau ! Tu vas l'aimer j'en suis sûre, on dit que les contraires s'attirent.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Hé bien, c'est ton exact opposé. Il est bourré de qualités, je ne dis pas que tu n'en as pas, mais pas les mêmes. Il est intelligent, imprévisible, passionné… Il est également mystérieux, on ne sait jamais à quoi il pense, il n'est pas très expressif et il ne laisse pas ses émotions le submerger comparé à certain *regard vers Horo*, mais ça fait son charme.

- Hummmm, ton « homme idéal » quoi. _Pffff j'imagine bien l'intello coincé, emmerdant et hypocrite qui veut plaire à tout le monde._

- Oui, c'est un peu ça.

*S'appretant à monter à l'étage*_ Je vais encore passer une bonne soirée moi… Pouh, bon ne jugeons pas trop avant d'avoir vu l'individu. J'espère qu'il ne va pas arriver trop tard, je commence à avoir faim moi._

- Horo, reviens ici !

- Quoi ?

Pafff, Horo venait de se prendre le sac de farine sur la tête.

- Héééééééé, mais ça va pas !!!!!! *s'ébouriffant les cheveux*

- Non, mais t'as vu comment t'as mis la table ! Mets-moi ça correctement avant qu'il n'arrive ! Moi je vais me changer.

- Hai.

_Non mais elle est folle ! Je suis recouvert de farine maintenant. Quel rabat-joie, parce que tout n'est pas bien aligné elle me fait une crise. Et après c'est moi qui ne sais pas contrôler ses émotions…_

La sonnette retentit.

_Et merde il est là._

- Horo !!! Vas ouvrir, vite !!!

- C'est bon j'y vais. J'arrive !

Il ouvrit la porte avant de s'arrêter net. Se tenait devant lui un bel homme aux cheveux violets, sa coiffure ressemblait un peu à l'aileron d'un requin. Il avait des yeux dorés et envoutants, presque hypnotisants. Il portait seulement un petit gilet noir avec un T-shirt rouge qui remontait au-dessus du nombril, plus un pantalon noir. Il était légèrement plus petit que lui mais ils avaient le même âge.

- Yoh ! Tu comptes me laisser entrer un jour ou tu vas rester planté là toute la soirée ?

- *Reprenant ses esprits* Oh, pardon… Entre.

- Merci.

- *Descendant l'escalier à toute vitesse* Konbawa Ren ! Je te présente mon frère Horo . Horo, je te présente Ren.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? *demanda Ren en regardant avec curiosité les cheveux d'Horo.*

- Elle m'a…

- *Le coupant net* Il est maladroit, il a fait tomber le sac de farine et il en a été recouvert.

_Tu me l'as jeté à la figure ouais !_

- Oh, bonsoir Ren ! *fit la mère de Pirika et d'Horo qui rentrait du travail*.

- Bonsoir Madame Usui.

- Appelle-moi Reira. Heureuse de te rencontrer, ma fille m'a tellement parlé de toi.

_Ca c'est clair et Ren patati, Ren patata, on en a eu à toutes les sauces._

- Bon allez ! Si on se mettait à table, Ren je t'en pris installe toi.

- Merci.

- Horo, vas te nettoyer un peu. T'es tout blanc.

- Hai.

_A qui la faute… Rah, j'en ai vraiment partout. _

_//_

Après quelques minutes.

_Voilà, tout propre. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de buguer comme ça tout à l'heure. J'ai été subjugué, il est tellement…beau… Beau ? Non superbe, magnifique ! Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? "Superbe" ? "Magnifique" ? Hého, c'est un gars, pourquoi je m'enflamme moi ?_

*S'installant à la seule chaise disponible*_ Et merde, je me retrouve juste en face de lui, comme par hasard… Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça... avec ces yeux... oh ses yeux dorés...si envoutants… Merde, qu'est-ce que je fabrique là ? Aaaah, je commence à rougir, c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Faut que je me calme…_

- Ca va Horo ? T'es tout rouge.

- *Se ventile* Oui, oui, j'ai un peu chaud, c'est rien…

_Non mais, sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Allez, on se calme... inspire…expire…inspire…expire…_

- Horo.

_Oh non, ne m'appelle pas avec cette voix... si grave... limite sensuelle. Pouh, je ne vais pas y arriver..._

- Ou…ou…oui…

- Tu peux me passer le sel s'il te plaît ?

_Et t'avais vraiment besoin de me le demander ? Il est juste en face de toi._

- Ou…oui…

- Merci.

_Rah, c'est pas vrai… Il me sourit maintenant ! Stop ! Inspire…expire…inspire…expire…_

- Horo, tu trouves ton assiette si intéressante que tu ne peux pas me répondre ? *dit Pirika énervée*

- *Revenant sur Terre* Hein… Non…non pas du tout, je pensais à autre chose. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je te demandais si tu pouvais faire visiter ton lycée à Ren demain matin ? Il vient juste de déménager et blablabla…

_Quoi ? Il va dans MON lycée ? Pourquoi il faut qu'il ait mon âge ? Et s'il se retrouvait dans ma classe ?__ Si à chaque fois que je le vois il me fait cet effet, j__e ne supporterai pas de passer un an avec lui !! Aaaaaah, pourquoi ?_

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Tu n'as pas cours demain matin ?

- Non…non Ren… Mon premier cours est à 10h.

- Bon, on se retrouvera à l'entrée alors.

- D'ac…d'accord.

La mère de Pirika posa au moment du dessert la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Alors ma chérie, comment as-tu rencontré Ren ?

- *rougissant* Oh, maman…

- Béh, j'ai le droit de savoir, pas vrai Ren ? Vous avez deux ans de différence tout de même.

- Bon, en fait je le croisais tous les jours devant le collège. Il venait chercher sa sœur, Jun. (je sais, Jun est normalement la grande sœur de Ren, mais bon, c'est une fic) Et comme tu le sais, Jun et moi sommes très amies et un jour elle nous a présentés. On est devenus amis et maintenant cela fait un mois que l'on sort ensemble.

- *Déçue* Hum, je vois. *Regardant sa montre* Bon, il commence à se faire tard, tu devrais rentrer Ren. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir fait ta connaisance.

- Moi de même. Votre repas était très bon.

- En vérité c'est Pirika qui a cuisiné. Elle est très douée en cuisine contrairement à moi.

- Ah, hé bien Pirika, c'était très bon.

- Merci. *Dit-elle aussi rouge qu'un pivoine*

- Oyasumi nasai ! Et Horo, à demain.

- A demain.

_Fin du flash back._

Cela faisait maintenant 2h qu'Horo se tournait et retournait dans son lit.

_Aaaaaah , c'est pas vrai, j'arriverai jamais à dormir. Mais pourquoi je me mets dans cet état moi ? C'est juste un GARCON qui va venir dans MON lycée et accessoirement le copain de ma soeur. Je dois seulement lui faire visiter le lycée. C'est tout, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me sens si bizarre ? J'ai...j'ai comme hâte de lerevoir... Mais en même temps ça m'effraie... *_Soupire* _Pouh, qu'est-ce que je raconte..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil… Je suis crevé… J'ai pensé à lui toute la nuit… J'ai pensé à un gars TOUTE la nuit ! C'est pas vrai, je deviens fou… _

_  
_- Mon chéri, ça va ?? T'es tout pâle…

- J'ai pas très bien dormi…

- Aah, vu tes cernes je l'aurais deviné…

- Hummmmf.

_Pouh, la journée va être longue… _*Soupire* _Première heure: contrôle de physique, génial ! Il est à peine 7h et j'en ai déjà marre… Je vais rester 2h avec lui... si je suis dans le même état qu'hier ça va donner…_

- *Pirika s'appretant à partir* Horo ! T'es encore en train de déjeuner ? Dépêche-toi ! Sinon tu vas être en retard !!

- *Blasé* Oui Pirika, c'est bon, je me dépêche, stresse pas.

//

Horo marchait lentement, une vraie tortue. Il n'était pas pressé d'arriver... il espérait que Ren en ai eu marre de l'attendre et soit parti. Malheureusement pour lui, Ren était devant le portail faisant de grands signes pour attirer son attention.

- Ohayo Horo !

- Oo…ohayo. _Allez on se calme... naturel…_

- Ouh... t'as une sale tête. T'as fait la fête toute la nuit ou quoi ?

- *Rire amer* Haha... Très drôle. J'ai juste eu du mal à m'endormir.

- Ah... Alors par quoi on commence ?

- On débute par la vie scolaire pour savoir dans quelle classe tu es.

- Ok.

- *Entrant dans la vie scolaire* Bonjour Madame Osaki ! Je vous amène le nouvel élève Ren Tao.

- Ah, bonjour Ren ! Tu viens demander quelle est ta classe je présume. Voyons... *cherche* Ren Tao... Ren Tao... AH ! En première S 1, tu commences la journée à 10h par 2h d'histoire en A205.

- Dōmo arigatō.

_Ouffffffff, il n'est pas dans ma classe !!!!! Yesssssss !!_

- *Déçu* C'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans la même classe, j'aurai connu quelqu'un au moins.

- Ouais, dommage… _Tu parles, quel soulagement !_

- Bon, on va où maintenant ?

- *Se concentrant* Je vais te montrer les différents bâtiments. Donc là on sort du bâtiment de la vie scolaire, on y trouve également la salle des profs, le bureau du proviseur et l'intendance. _Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder…_ A gauche le bâtiment A, il comporte 3 étages mais le rez-de-chaussée où les salles sont numérotées de 001 à 010 est réservé aux salles informatiques, les salles numérotées de 101 à 110 sont au premier, de 201 à 208 et les deux salles d'études 209 et 210 au second. Ensuite, à droite là-bas le bâtiment B, au rez-de-chaussée on trouve les salles de bio et de chimie. Même système pour la numérotation des salles. Puis bâtiment C, les deux premiers étages sont des salles de cours, au troisième c'est le CDI. Derrière les arbres tu trouveras le gymnase, le stade et autres salles de sport, il faut passer par la petite porte là-bas pour y accéder. Et enfin, dans le coin se trouve l'océan, appelé plus fréquemment « océa ». C'est un peu si tu veux le foyer, on se retrouve ici pour jouer aux cartes, faire une partie de billard ou de baby-foot, s'acheter un petit truc à boire ou à manger, discuter…

- *Essayant d'attirer l'attention d'Horo* Pourquoi vous l'appelez « l'océa » et pas le foyer ?

- *Restant concentré* Tu verras à l'intérieur une grande fresque qui représente l'intérieur de la mer, on y voit des poissons, coquillages, algues… Puis avec toutes les baies vitrées cela fait un peu penser à un aquarium au beau milieu de l'océan…

- *Déçu* Ok, je vois…

- *Regardant son portable* Comme il nous reste un peu de temps, tu veux y faire un tour ?

- Non, je vais plutôt aller à l'intendance pour régler mon chèque de cantine.

- Ah, ok. *soulagé* _Pouh, ça c'est plutôt bien passé…_

- Au fait Horo, ce soir je reviens diner avec vous.

- Ah bon ? On m'a pas prévenu.

- Bon, béh maintenant tu le sais. A ce soir alors.

- Ouais, à ce soir… *soupire*

_Mais c'est pas vrai, je vais encore devoir passer une soirée avec lui ? Pirika veut ma mort ou quoi ? Là encore c'était facile, j'avais juste à me concentrer sur les bâtiments et ça passait, mais toute une soirée avec lui en face, merci du cadeau ! Aaaaaaaaaaaah c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai…_

Horo était perdu dans ses lamentations et n'entendait pas Yoh qui l'appelait.

- *S'impatientant* Hé Horo, tu rêves ? C'est l'heure d'aller en cours, contrôle en plus, c'est pas le moment d'arriver en retard…

- Oh Yoh, pardon, j'arrive…

Ils entrèrent dans la salle puis s'assirent côte à côte.

- Prenez une feuille. Vous avez une heure.

_Je déteste la physique !!!! J'y comprends rien !!!!!! Aaaaaah !!!!!!!! Mais pourquoi il faut qu'il revienne ce soir ? Je suis sûr que c'est ma mère qui a demandé à Pirika de le réinviter… C'est pas vrai, je suis maudit !!!!!! Pouh, j'en ai marre… Vivement que tout ça soit fini, c'est pas bon pour mes nerfs… Mais pourquoi je me mets dans cet état aussi ? C'est qu'un gars qui sort avec ma sœur, c'est tout. Je dois vraiment débloquer en ce moment, y a que ça…_

Le professeur de physique frappa sur la table d'Horo pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie.

- Bon rendez vos copies.

//

- *Donnant une accolade à Horo* Hé Horo ! Ca va bien ? Tu as l'air épuisé et t'as été dans les nuages pendant toute l'heure du contrôle…

- Ca va, ça va. C'est rien, je ne dors pas très bien c'est tout.

- Ah bon ? Un problème dans ta famille qui te cause du souci ?

- Non, non. C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mouais.

_*De retour chez lui* Pouh, j'ai pensé à lui toute la journée. Hunf, on dirait une de ces filles amoureuses dans les feuilletons que regarde Pirika… HEIN ?? Filles AMOUREUSES ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Comme si c'était de l'amour…comme s'il m'attirait... C'est pas possible, ça voudrait dire que je suis homo, ce qui n'est pas le cas vu que j'aime les filles… Et puis il sort avec ma sœur, non ? Non, c'est pas possible… Mais qu'est ce que c'est alors ? _

_//_

- Tululut ! Vous avez un nouveau message : Oui, Horo c'est Pirika. C'était pour te prévenir que tu passeras le début de la soirée tout seul avec Ren. Je lui ai dit de venir directement après les cours pensant que je serai arrivée, mais maman m'a appelé pour me prévenir que mon cours de dance était décalé de 17h à 19h. Donc, stp fait le patienter en m'attendant, et puis si tu pouvais faire la cuisine ça m'arrangerait… Voilà, bisous, à ce soir.

_Ah, génial !!!! Faut en plus que je lui serve de nounou !!! Vraiment, je suis maudit !!! ... Ah, quelqu'un sonne. Putain, il arrive tôt en plus…_

- Yoh ! Ta sœur vient de m'apprendre que je passais le début de la soirée en tête à tête avec toi.

- Ou…oui. Entre. _C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, maudit, je suis maudit !!!_ Si ça ne te dérange pas je dois aller préparer le dîner. Alors, heu… Tu peux regarder la télé, aller sur l'ordinateur…

- *Le coupant* Je peux t'aider sinon ?

- *Surpris* Hein ? *Hésite* Heu… heu…ou…oui. Mais bon, c'est pas vraiment aux invités de faire la cuisine… _Non, non, mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée…_

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Et puis ce sera plus agréable que rester tout seul dans son coin.

- Oui, c'est sûr…

- Alors, il y a quoi au menu ?

- Eh bien… Soupe, riz, poulet au curry, et en dessert mousse au chocolat accompagnée d'un gâteau au yaourt.

- Ok, tu veux que j'épluche les légumes ?

- Oui, si tu veux…

_Aaaaaaaaah, maudit, je suis MAUDIT !! Bon, concentrons-nous sur la sauce au curry. Voilà, paaaarfait... Aaaah, mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi il faut que le curry soit jaune ? Hein ? Vous pouvez me le dire ça ? Ca me fait penser à ses yeux… Il a de si jolis yeux dorés… Ils sont si… je ne sais pas trop comment dire… ils sont si envoutants. Je crois bien que je pourrais m'y noyer vu la profondeur son regard. Aaaaaahh, ses yeux… _*Soupire*

- Horo ?

- *Revenant sur Terre* Hein, heu… oui ?

- *Montrant son oeuvre* Ca te va comme ça ou je les coupe plus finement ?

- Non, non, c'est parfait.

- Ok. Bon, si tu veux je peux mettre la table. Où rangez-vous les couverts ?

- Heu… Tu as les assiettes dans le placard de droite, les couverts dans le second tiroir à gauche, les verres dans le placard du haut.

- Ok.

_Bon..._ *Soupire*_ Voilà, au moins je l'ai plus dans la cuisine. Allez, le poulet est prêt, la sauce mijote, on passe au riz. On fait chauffer l'eau, voilà on prend le riz et…_

- *Se précipitant dans la cuisine* HORO !

- Hein ?

Paff. Horo venait de faire tomber la casserole d'eau chaude sur son T-shirt…

- Aaaaaaïe ! Et merde ! C'est chaud ! C'est chaud !

- Vite enlève ton T-shirt !

- Hein, quoi !

- Fais ce que je te dis !

- Oui !

- Vite faut mettre de l'eau froide. *Cherche* Un torchon... un torchon... voilà.*Le passant sous l'eau, puis l'applicant sur la peau rougie d'Horo* T'as de la chance que l'eau n'ait pas été bouillante… T'es vraiment maladroit. Hier, je pensais que c'était Pirika qui t'avait jeté le sac de farine, mais vu ta démonstration d'aujourd'hui, je commence à croire qu'effectivement tu l'as fait tomber.

- *Rechignant* Aaah, ça fait mal. Et non, hier c'était bien de la faute de Pirika.

- *Concentré* Hummm.

- Heu… Tu sais je peux le faire Ren…

- Hummmm, t'inquiète ça ne me dérange pas.

_Mais c'est pas ça le problème. C'est plutôt moi que ça dérange ! Et puis merde, c'est pas à lui de me tripoter le ventre ! Aah, mais c'est moi où j'ai l'impression qu'il y prend un certain plaisir... ? Ah pervers !!! Huuuuuun, ne passe pas tes doigts comme ça sur moi, surtout avec ce regard… Oh non, je crois que je vais…je vais…_

- *D'une voix pressée* C'est… c'est bon Ren, je vais chercher un autre T-shirt… *disparaissant à l'étage*

_*_Claquant la porte de sa chambre_* Raaaaah, c'est pas vrai mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?? Faut vraiment que je me calme… Allez, inspire…expire…inspire…expire…_

//

Pirika fit soudain irruption dans la cuisine, sortant Ren de ses pensées.

- Tadaima ! Oh Ren, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? Mais pourquoi t'es trempé ?

- Ca ? c'est rien, Horo a renversé une casserole d'eau chaude. Heureusement pour lui il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

- Oh, toujours aussi maladroit celui-là… Mais tu sais tu devrais aller demander un autre T-shirt à Horo, tu vas finir par attraper froid comme ça. Moi, je vais éponger et terminer la cuisine.

- Ok.

- Sa chambre est la seconde à gauche.

- *Toquant à la porte* Horo, je peux entrer ?

- *D'une voix étouffée* Ou…oui.

- Tu pourrais me prêter un T-shirt s'il te paît ?

- Oui, bien sûr. *Tendant un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour Ren* Tiens.

- Merci. *Retirant son habit trempé*

_Hein ? Mais il se déshabille là maintenant ? Filons avant que ça recommence..._

- *S'éloignant vers la sortie* Heu… je… je descends.

- OK.

_Aaaaaaaaah ! Pourquoi il est aussi beau ? _*Mettant ses mains sur ses joues chaudes* _Et pourquoi je rougis moi ? On est deux mecs, c'est rien, juste son sublime torse et… Hein ? Attends deux minutes là... son sublime torse... ? Aaaaah ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Bordel !_

Au rez-de chaussée, Pirika continuait à éponger le sol.

- *Se retournant vers son frère* Ah, Horo. Ca va c'est sûr ?

- Oui, oui, t'inquiète Pirika.

- Bien. Alors... qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Il m'a aidé à faire la cuisine.

- *S'énervant* Quoi ? Mais ça ne se fait pas ! T'es débile ou quoi ? T'aurais pas pu lui proposer de regarder la télé ou autre ?

- Et il l'a fait, c'est moi qui lui dit que je préférai l'aider. *Dit Ren en entrant dans la pièce*

- *D'une voix mielleuse*Aaaah Ren. Bon, si c'est toi qui l'as demandé, c'est bon.

_Na ! Non mais je suis pas débile ! Je sais recevoir un invité quand même ! _*Observant Ren* _Hummmm, il était mieux avec son petit T-shirt moulant remonté au-dessus du nombril… Hein ? Ca y est je recommence à délirer moi…_

- Konba wa Ren ! *Dis la mère d'Horo qui venait d'être mis au courant de l'incident*

- Konba wa Madame Usui !

- Bon, je vois que tu ne te décideras pas à m'appeler Reira… Je suis navrée pour l'accident, mon fils est parfois si maladroit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Bon et si on passait à table.

_Pourquoi il faut que je me retrouve ENCORE face à lui ?? Bon... il faut juste ne penser à rien… Faire le vide... Se concentrer sur autre chose... Voilà, concentrons-nous sur le poulet au curry dans mon assiette. Ce curry si jaune… Pas aussi beau que la couleur de ses yeux dorés… Ses yeux envoutants, son torse finement musclé et ses doigts fins sur le mien qui me carresse… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Merde, c'est pas possible !! Non mais à quoi je pense moi ?_

- Horo, ça va ? Tu trembles.

- Ou…oui… Ren. Je…je… ce n'est rien…

- Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout pâle.

- Oui, oui, c'est rien… Un peu de fatigue, c'est tout.

- Bon, d'accord…

//

Tard dans la soirée, Ren rentra chez lui et Horo put enfin retrouvé son lit.

_Rah, j'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais !!! Il m'a regardé toute la soirée !!! Pouh, je vais encore passer une mauvaise nuit moi… Demain j'ai mon premier cours de sport, ça devrait me déstresser un peu… Et puis je ne devrais pas trop le croiser normalement, enfin... j'espère…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

- Mon chéri, tu es sûr que tu veux aller en cours aujourd'hui ? Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.

- Encore ? Hier, déjà tu avais mal dormi.

- Je sais, c'est rien… Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je te jure que ça va…

- Bon, comme tu veux.

//

_Pouh, c'est clair, je me sens pas bien… Mais va falloir faire avec…_

Horo marchait nonchalamment dans la cour quand il tomba nez à nez avec Ren.

- Yoh ! Ca va Horo ? Ta tête fait flipper !

- Oui, ça va. C'est rien Ren. _Putain, il faut que je le croise dès le matin celui-là…_

- Bon…

Après deux longues heures de cours, Horo se dirigeait enfin vers le gymnase pour assister au cours de sport tant désiré...

_*_Entrant dans le gymnase* _Aaaaah, enfin l'heure de sport… Deux heures d'histoire, j'ai failli m'endormir… _*Se retournant* _Mais...mais...pourquoi il est là ?_

- Cette année, nous avons décidé de mélanger un peu les classes de sport. Donc, les élèves dont les noms vont de A à M à ma droite, le reste à gauche.

_Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Attends voir... Horo Usui... Ren Tao... mais... Ca veut dire que je me retrouve en sport avec lui ? Le seul cours de la semaine que j'aime, il faut qu'il soit là ? C'est pas possible, je suis vraiment maudit moi !! _*Soupire*_ Non, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? C'est pas possible..._

- *Le tirant de sa rêverie* Horo, vient on va se changer.

- J'arrive Yoh.

_Maudit, maudit, je suis maudit. En plus, il faut qu'il se change bien sûr pile devant moi ! Qu'il enlève avec grâce son T-shirt, retire délicatement son jean… montre ses abdos finement sculptés… Ah non !! Sors toi ça de la tête !! _*Se met des baffes*_ Déjà que cette nuit j'ai rêvé de lui en train de… Mais c'est pas vrai !! Je deviens fou !! FOU !! C'est la seule explication... car je…je… Je ne suis pas homo !! Je ne peux pas être homo !! Je ne VEUX pas !! J'aime les filles, pas les hommes !! Reprends toi, c'est pas possible !! Je ne peux pas penser "ça" de lui... je ne peux pas le désiré, ce n'est pas normal… Je…je vais vomir…_

- *Ren commença à secouer Horo* Horo, ça va ? Tu trembles de tous tes membres, et ta tête fait vraiment peur ! Horo, HORO !

Horo se précipita aux toilettes et vomit tout le contenu de son estomac. Ren le suivit, il lui retint ses cheveux en arrière et essaya de l'aider à ne pas tomber.

- Horo, HORO ! Hé ! *Claquant des doigts* Regarde-moi ! Tu fais une crise d'angoisse. Il faut te calmer...

_Facile à dire ! Je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai...j'ai ces images dans ma tête... Je..._

Ren le prit dans ses bras et mit sa tête sur son torse pour l'aider à reprendre une respiration normale.

_Ren me tient dans ses bras... ses bras fermes… Il a ses mains froides posées sur mon front brûlant... hummmm...ça fait du bien…_

- Horo, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- *D'une voix rauque* Dac…d'accord.

- Heu... Horo, c'est où ? C'est le seul endroit que tu ne m'as pas indiquer…

- C…c'est dans le bâtiment de la vie scolaire…

- Ok.

//

Horo arriva tant bien que mal à l'infirmerie aidé de Ren.

- Hé bien Horo, 38,7. Tu as de la fièvre. Tu devrais rentrer, je vais appeler ta mère.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Madame. Ma mère ne revient que ce soir. Je vais rentrer tout seul…

- Vu ton état, ce n'est pas très prudent.

- Je vais l'accompagner.

- Merci Ren. Je vais vous faire un mot alors... Voilà. Tiens, apporte le à la vie scolaire.

- D'accord, merci.

//

Sur le chemin du retour, Ren tenait fermement Horo, de peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

- Merci Ren.

- De rien. Horo, il va falloir me dire ce qu'il t'arrive… Tu sais, ta sœur et ta mère sont vraiment inquiètes pour toi. Pirika m'a même envoyé un texto ce matin pour que je garde un œil sur toi.

- Ah bon ? _C'est pour ça qu'il m'attendait devant le portail..._ Je suis désolé… C'est juste un peu de stress mêlé à de la fatigue… Ce n'est pas grave…

- *S'énervant un peu* Pas grave ? Tu te fous de moi ? T'as vu la crise que tu m'as faite tout à l'heure ? Je veux bien que le manque de sommeil ait aggravé les choses, mais quand même ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties !

- *Criant* Je te dis que c'est rien ! Lâche-moi !

- *S'exécutant* Bien.

Ren le lâcha et partit devant.

_Merde..._

- *Le rattrapant* Pardon… J'aurai pas dû crier… Je suis un peu à cran, c'est tout, et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler…

- C'est rien. *Baissant les yeux* Je comprends…

- Bon, on est arrivé. *Devant la porte* Tu peux rentrer chez toi…

- Pour que tu t'ébouillantes ou t'étouffes dans un sac de farine ? Pas question.

- Bon... comme tu voudras.

Horo s'affala sur le canapé, sur le point de s'endormir.

//

Après quelques heures.

_Pfffff… J'en peux plus moi… Je suis si fatigué… Hummm, c'est quoi cette sensation de fraicheur sur mon front ? Ca fait du bien…_

Ren regardait Horo dormir avec tendresse, tout en lui caressant les cheveux et retirant les longues mèches bleues collées sur son front en sueur.

Soudain, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il retira rapidement ses mains d'Horo et repris son expression habituelle.

- *Surprise* Ren ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

_Pirika ? Ren ? Et où est partie la fraicheur ?…_

- Horo avait de la fièvre alors je l'ai ramené ici.

- De la fièvre ? C'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment une sale tête ce matin.

_De quoi ils parlent... et où je suis d'abord ?_

- Lorsqu'il est rentré, il s'est littéralement écroulé sur le canapé.

- Je peux comprendre, ça fait deux jours qu'il ne dort pas. Je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive…

- Tu n'as aucune idée ?

- Non... vraiment je ne vois pas.

*Se relevant* _Ah ! Ca me revient... le cours de sport... la crise d'angoisse... la fièvre... Ren qui propose de me raccompagner…_

- Ah Horo ! Désolée on t'a réveillé. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu redescendras si tu as faim.

- D'ac…d'accord.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 (Lemon!) **

Horo marchait vers le gymnase perdu dans ses réflexions.

_Humm, cela fait maintenant une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu… Depuis ce fameux "incident"... Je crois bien qu'il m'évite… Mais bon, ce n'est pas très grave… Au moins, ça me permet de ne pas me mettre dans tous mes états… Malheureusement, on va être obligé de se voir, aujourd'hui j'ai sport… Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te cacher pendant tout le cours…_

- Bon aujourd'hui, en raison de travaux dans le gymnase, nous irons au stade faire de l'endurance. Vous vous mettrez par deux. Le premier court pendant 20 minutes, le second note le temps qu'il met pour faire chaque tour. Puis inversement.

- Horo, tu te mets avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, Yoh.

_J'ai parlé trop vite. Ren est dans la première série et moi la seconde. Mais bon, c'est pas plus mal... Ren est vraiment magnifique quand il court..._

- *Extase* Aaaah !!! Il est vraiment trop beau !!!!! Tu crois qu'il a une copine ?? Aaaah !!! The Ren !!!!! Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour sortir avec lui !!!!!

*Rire* _Hunf, on dirait qu'il a du succès en plus… Désolé mesdemoiselles, mais il est déjà pris… _

_//_

Horo venait de terminer son 13ème tour lorsque le professeur siffla.

- Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, rendez-moi vos feuilles et allez vous doucher. Ren, Horo ! Venez me voir deux minutes... Vous avez vraiment fait d'excellents scores. Vous ne voudriez pas participer au concours de Razuki ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas trop… Je vais y réfléchir.

- Moi de même.

- Bon... tenez moi au courant.

//

Horo entra dans les vestiaires, Ren derrière lui.

_Tiens ? Tout le monde est parti ? Ils ont été rapides… Mais attends... ça veut dire que je me retrouve seul avec lui !! … _*Sentant une forte pression* _Hein ? Qu'est ce que…_

Ren venait de pousser Horo encore habillé sous la douche.

- *Surpris* Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'es malade ? Mes vêtements sont trempés maintenant ! _Pourquoi il ne me répond pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? _Ren… Ohoh… Tu m'entends ? _Mais…mais… qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_ _Pourquoi il s'approche comme ça ?_ Ren…Ren, arrête... tu me fais peur là…

Ren continuait toujours d'avancer vers Horo, le poussant un peu plus vers le mur…

- *D'une voix sensuelle*Horo…

Il le plaqua violemment contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser… Horo le repoussa avec force.

- Mais…mais ça va pas ! T'es complètement taré ! Qu'est ce…

Ren lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'animal dans ce regard. Il le voulait, il le prendrait ! Horo n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir aux baisers de Ren. Il abandonna toute idée de lutter et se laissa emporter par le désir dévorant de Ren… Ren l'embrassait avec fougue. Sa langue forçait le passage jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa bouche qui finalement la laissa entrer. Horo commençait à bruler littéralement de désir, il sentait la chaleur l'envahir quand les mains du chinois commencèrent à lui retirer son T-shirt trempé et à s'amuser sur son torse imberbe. Ren contempla Horo quelques secondes.

- *Avec des yeux embués de désir* Vraiment magnifique...

La langue de Ren parcoura le cou de l'ainou, lui laissant au passage un superbe suçon derrière l'oreille, puis descendit le long de son torse et se stoppa au niveau de son nombril. Une de ses mains lui entoura la taille tandis que l'autre plongea dans son pantalon, jouant avec son intimité ce qui arrachait des petits halètements à Horo. Puis, il retira ce pantalon gênant tandis que l'ainou lui enlevait le sien ainsi que son T-shirt. Le chinois, après quelques longues minutes de jeux, retira enfin le boxer d'Horo où l'on pouvait apercevoir son membre bien tendu puis retira le sien. Il prit ce membre dans sa bouche et commença à faire de lentes allées et venues alors qu'Horo se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour éviter qu'on ne l'entende gémir. Ren s'arrêta brusquement, frustant Horo au passage.

_Pourquoi il s'arrête ? Hunnnf... c'est de la torture !!_

- *D'une voix rocailleuse* Ren, qu'est-ce que...

Soudain, il allongea Horo et attrapa ses cuisses fermement avant de le pénétrer. Horo ne sut contenir son hurlement de douleur et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Ren pour atténuer ses cris. Le chinois attendit que l'ainou s'habitue à lui avant de commencer des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus intenses tandis qu'Horo suivait le mouvement avec ses hanches.

- Ah...ah... Ren...plus...plus VITE !

Ren obéit et accéléra la cadence, touchant à chaque coup de reins la partie si sensible d'Horo.

- Ah... Putain je vais...

Horo lui éjacula en pleine la figure et Ren fit de même en lui. Le chinois s'essuya et se lécha le bout des doigts avec sensualité puis se retira d'Horo…

L'ainou était troublé, ne se rendant pas encore compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait réagit instinctivement aux mains adroites de Ren et s'était laissé emporter par le plaisir. Mais, soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il réalisa les conséquences de son acte...

- *Paniquant* Re…Ren… Pour…pourquoi ? Tu sors déjà avec ma sœur, tu as toutes les filles que tu veux à tes pieds, et puis, je... je suis un homme ! Je…je…

- *Serrant Horo dans ses bras* Chuuuut… Tu sais, l'amour ça ne se commande pas. Et à vrai dire, la première fois que je t'ai vu avec ta petite bouille pleine de farine, j'ai eu comme un flash. Je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de t'observer toute la soirée… Petit à petit je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait j'étais amoureux de toi. Cela me semblait impossible, c'était si rapide... Après que tu ais fait ta crise d'angoisse, j'ai essayé de t'éviter. J'ai compris que si tu te comportais bizarrement c'était de ma faute… J'avais remarqué que tu ne me regardais jamais dans les yeux, que tu étais mal à l'aise avec moi. Je me suis dis que tu me détestais et que tu essayais de le cacher par respect pour ta sœur. J'avais décidé de ne plus penser à toi, d'abandonner cet amour impossible, mais qu'en je t'ai vu courir aujourd'hui... un désir immense m'a envahi et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il fallait que je sache, il fallait que je t'ai… Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé comme ça, je ne sais pas si tu pourras me le pardonner, mais je n'ai pas pu me…

Horo se jeta à son cou et se mit à l'embrasser…

- Ren, je crois bien que je t'aime aussi… Mais... mais comment on va faire pour Pirika ? Elle doit le savoir… Je ne peux pas lui faire ça…

- Je comprends. Mais si on lui dit, je n'aurais plus d'excuses pour venir te voir chez toi…

- Hummmmmmmm…

- On y réfléchira plus tard… Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Si.

//

_* _Sur le chemin de la cantine* _Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je viens de m'envoyer en l'air avec Ren dans les douches du gymnase !!! C'était le pied !!!!! Aaaaaaah, mais pourquoi il faut qu'il sorte avec Pirika ? Pourquoi ? _


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente, mais ça y est, le chapitre 5 est enfin en ligne !

**Chapitre 5**

Plusieurs semaines après leurs premiers ébats, Horo était vraiment heureux d'être avec Ren. Même si cela voulait dire qu'il était homo, Horo aimait Ren, il l'aimait vraiment, il en était sûr maintenant. Mais, malheureusement, il avait un sérieux problème de conscience.

_Je ne suis qu'un abruti ! Un sombre crétin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Non mais franchement Horo, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui faire ça ! Comment oses-tu encore la regarder en face ? Aaaaaaaaah, c'est pas possible, Pirika, si tu savais comme je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas, ce n'était pas moi ! C'est ça cherche toi des excuses maintenant, lâche ! C'est pas vrai, je suis ignoble, horrible, un vrai salop !! Comment j'ai pu te faire ça ? Jamais tu ne me le pardonneras… Mais je l'aime, je ne peux rien y faire ! Il m'a complètement envouté avec ses yeux dorés ! Vraiment, ça ne peut plus durer, je vais devoir en parler avec Ren, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra…_

- Horo ? Ca va ? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées…

- *Revenant sur Terre* Hein ? Heu…oui… pardon Yoh, tu disais quelque chose ?

- Non, pas spécialement… Et dis, tu le connais d'où Ren ?

- Oh, c'est le copain de ma sœur... _Enfin... dans la version officielle..._

- Ah bon, vu comme vous étiez proches, j'ai pensé que c'était un ami d'enfance ou autre...

- Non, pas du tout, comme on a le même âge on s'est rapprochés… _Je ne suis pas sûr que te préciser que je suis également son « amant » soit très utile… Aaah, Ren... Je suis tellement heureux d'être avec toi. Mais tu es un sacré petit vicieux quand même... A chaque fois faut que tu t'amuses avec mon corps pendant un temps infini alors qu'il ne réclame que tes bons soins... Petit pervers !_

- Humm, je vois… Horo, tu es sûr que ça va ? Vraiment, tu m'inquiètes. Depuis quelques temps je ne te reconnais plus. Où est passé le pitre du lycée ? Tu es tout le temps perdu dans tes pensées ou en train de te ronger les sangs… Tu me fais un peu penser à une de ces gonzesses amoureuses se posant plein de questions sur son couple…

- Pufff, tu divagues là… _Ah, Yoh, si tu savais... _Mais tu as raison, *d'un air décidé* il faut que je me reprenne !

- Ouais et vite.

//

A la fin de la journée.

_Ah, le voilà !_

- Ren ! Ren !

- Horo ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Viens, on va marcher ensemble un peu.

_Il faut que je mette un terme à cette situation. Il m'a dit tellement de fois qu'il m'aimait, je suis sûr de sa réponse._

- *Se faisant entrainer par Horo* D'accord. On va où ?

- Dans le parc.

Une fois à destination.

- Hé bien, je répète ma question, qu'y a-t-il ? *D'une voix sensuelle* Une soudaine envie ?

- *Le coupant net* Ren, j'ai pris ma décision. Soit on arrête de se voir, soit on le dit à ma sœur. Je ne peux plus faire "ça" dans son dos, c'est trop dur Ren, comprends moi.

- Je te comprends…

- _J'en étais sûr… _*Confiant* Alors, si c'est vraiment moi que tu aimes et bien dis le à ma sœur, elle le comprendra aussi… Et peut-être qu'elle nous pardonnera.

- Je ne peux pas Horo…

- Je serai avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Là n'est pas la question, n'est-ce pas ? *D'un regard sombre* Tu m'as dit de choisir et bien, c'est bon j'ai choisi.

_Bien, ça va me soulager... J'aime vraiment être avec Ren mais je ne peux plus continuer ainsi, j'adore trop ma soeur pour ça._

- Ah et alors on lui dit quand ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que je t'avais choisi Horo… C'est dommage, mais on va arrêter de se voir…

_Nani ? Il dit quoi là ? J'ai dû mal entendre... _

- *D'un petit rire* Hé bien, ça n'aura pas été très long… Tu avais un problème de conscience, c'est réglé. Bye Horo.

_Il m'annonce ça sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ? Après m'avoir fait de long discours sur le fait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il me désirait, qu'il…_

- Ren ! Attends ! *Aux bords des larmes* Nous deux, ça se finit vraiment comme ça ?

- Tu m'as dit de choisir. *En s'éloignant* Je suis désolé Horo.

- *Hurlant* Tu es "désolé" ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que… Ren ? Tu te fous de moi ! Tu ne peux pas… Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu allais me dire que tu m'aimais ! Que tu me voulais moi ! Tu as dit que tu m'aimais… que tu... m'aimais… C'était quoi ? Des paroles en l'air après avoir obtenu ce que tu voulais ! Tu voulais prendre ton pied alors tu m'as dit toutes ces conneries ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- *L'empoignant par le col* Quoi ? Enfoiré ! Comment ? Pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

- *Se dégageant* Parce que j'en avais envie…

//

Ren était parti depuis longtemps déjà et Horo restait figé sur place… Il pleurait, sans s'arrêter, laissant libre cours à son chagrin…

_Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai raté un épisode ? Il…il…il me jette comme ça ? Sans l'ombre d'un remord ? Il…il…il m'abandonne comme ça ? Il_…_il me laisse comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Salop !! Tu as dit que tu m'aimais…tu l'as dit… Ce n'est pas possible !! C'est un cauchemar !! Je vais me réveiller !! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !! Que c'était juste une blague, qu'il va revenir et m'embrasser !! Dite-moi qu'il va revenir, s'il vous plaît !! Ren !! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça !! Pourquoi…_

_//_

Chez les Usui.

- Pirika, je suis inquiète, ton frère n'est toujours pas rentré… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon sang !

- Je ne sais pas, il est bizarre en ce moment…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur un Horo effondré, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Ah ! Horo mais où étais-tu ? J'ai appelé Ren et il m'a répondu qu'il ne t'avais pas vu.

_Ren ? Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom !_

- Han ! Horo ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Hé Horo ? Répond-moi !

- *D'une voix morne, sans vie* Rien maman, il ne m'est rien arrivé… _De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une erreur et à vrai dire, c'est comme si notre histoire ne s'était jamais produite de toute manière… une simple erreur… _

- Tu te fous de moi ? T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? On dirait un mort-vivant !

- Il ne m'est rien arrivé… Il ne s'est rien passé…

Horo partit dans sa chambre.

- Horo ! Reviens !

- Laisse maman, j'y vais.

//

Dans la chambre d'Horo.

- Horo, je peux entrer ?

- Oui.

- Horo, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, il ne…

-*Le coupant* Horo, tu es étrange en ce moment… Et pour être plus précise, tu es étrange depuis que tu as rencontré Ren…

_Ren ? Ce salop ? Ne m'en parle plus jamais !_

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Horo, tu es mon frère, je sais très bien quand ça ne va pas… Si tu ne dis rien et que tu gardes tout pour toi, tu ne t'en sortiras jamais…

_Je ne peux pas te dire que c'est à cause de ton « cher Ren ». Je t'aime trop pour te faire de la peine Pirika…_

- Ce n'est pas à cause de Ren… C'est juste que…

- Oui ?

_Vite, une idée !!_

- Je sortais avec une personne…

- Hein ? Depuis quand ?

- J'ai commencé à être avec elle le jour où j'ai connu Ren…

- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as commencé à être bizarre à ce moment là…

- Oui…

- Et que c'est-il passé ? Elle t'a quitté ?

- En quelque sorte…

- « En quelque sorte » ?

- Et bien en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment comme si on sortait ensemble… C'est compliqué…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis assez intelligente pour comprendre.

- Et bien, disons qu'on sortait ensemble quand ça l'arrangeait. Et puis, je lui ai demandé de choisir entre vraiment sortir avec moi ou me quitter. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait, j'en étais persuadé ! Alors j'étais sûr de sa réponse mais au final… Elle m'a quitté… *Fondant en larmes* Elle…elle…elle m'a abandonnait lâchement !

- *Le prenant dans ses bras* Horo, ne t'inquiète pas, cette fille ne te méritait pas.

- « Cette fille » ?

- Et bien oui…

- Je…je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille…

- Hein ? Tu sortais avec une adulte ?

- « Une adulte » ?

- Horo, dans quoi tu t'es fourré ?

- Pirika… Ce n'était ni une fille, ni une adulte… C'était un garçon.

- Un garçon… genre « garçon » ?

- Oui, un garçon… comme moi…

- Oh ! Pardon… Je n'avais pas compris…

- Je peux comprendre que ça te rebute… Moi-même j'ai mis du temps avant de l'accepter, j'en ai même été malade…

- Horo… Ca ne me rebute pas, ça m'a juste surprise… Tu peux aimer qui tu veux, tu seras toujours mon frère adoré… Je le retiens ce con ! Te faire pleurer comme ça…

- Je suis pathétique…

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je pleure comme une fille…

- Non, tu pleures comme une personne profondément blessée…

_Merci Pirika, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… _

* * *

**Laissez-moi quelques reviews pour me donner votre avis. Merci^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, petit message. En fait je trouve que cette histoire n'est pas terrible comme ça et je me demandais si je n'allais pas la retaper. Pour le moment, je vais déjà la finir (je ne sais pas trop combien de temps ça va mettre). Enfin, voilà, si d'un coup vous ne comprenez plus rien, revenez sur les chapitres précédents car ça m'énerve un peu et je demande si je ne vais pas même le faire en cours... **

**Chapitre 6**

_Déprimé...Comment il a pu me faire ça ? Il…il…il… Putain, merde ! C'est qu'un hypocrite, un connard, un… Merde ! Pourquoi ? Il te dit des « je t'aime » à tout va puis te jette comme ça ? Mais il se prend pour qui ? Je…je… Je me suis fait avoir en beauté ! Quel con ! Rah ! Pourquoi je me prends la tête pour un connard pareil ? Parce que je l'aime ? Peut-être… Comment est-ce possible ? Va savoir... On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un idiot, ça vient peut-être de là. Ren, quelle enflure…_

- *Passant sa main devant le visage d'Horo* Eéhooo, y a quelqu'un ? Horo, t'es encore parmi nous ?

- Hein, pardon, je pensais à autre chose.

- Tu penses souvent à « autre chose » ces temps-ci.

- C'est vrai.

- Alors, elle s'appelle comment ?

- Qui ?

- La fille qui te préoccupe tant.

- Puf… T'es débile Yoh.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a personne quand même. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre. Et là, je suis sûr que tu pensais à quelqu'un.

- N'importe quoi. Tu divagues Yoh.

- Mouais… *Feignant l'indifférence* Au fait, Ren va bien ?

_Ren ?_

- *Se crispant* Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Et bien ça fait un bon moment que je ne vous ai pas vu ensemble.

- Ah bon.

_Sans blague ! Tu crois que j'ai encore envie de le voir cet enfoiré ?_

- Enfin, je dis ça… Ce n'est pas comme si ça me concernait vos histoires…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Rien…

- Yoh. Je te connais, quand tu prends ce petit air c'est que tu caches quelque chose.

- *Détachant bien chaque syllabe* Ab-so-lu-ment-pas…

- *Indigné* Menteur ! Yoh, crache le morceau !

- Mais je n'ai absolument rien à dire.

- *Lassé* Yoh…

- Rien… Juste que tu étais bien proche de Ren pendant un moment… Et puis, pouf, plus rien ?

- Ouais, pouf plus rien…

- Aaah, c'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est à cause de lui que tu es morose, pas vrai ?

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué ?

- Remarquer quoi ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Horo. Depuis que Ren a débarqué, tu n'es plus le même.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de ce que tu veux dire…

- C'est ça, fais l'innocent… Mais apparemment il t'a jeté, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? _Mais comment il sait tout ça ? _De… De quoi tu parles là ?

- Ho-ro ! Je ne suis pas ton ami pour rien. Tu es si facile à déchiffrer…

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu insinues…

- C'est ça.

- Mais…

- Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus confiance en moi…

- Hein ? Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi !

- Alors pourquoi je dois deviner les choses tout seul ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ?_

- Je…je ne comprends pas…

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Je suis désolé Yoh…

- De quoi ? Ne pas vouloir me parler ? Ou me cacher des choses ?

- Mais non ! C'est que… C'est que… *S'effondrant* Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est tout…

- *En douceur* Horo… Je sais que c'est dur… Mais je suis là, tu peux tout me dire. *Le prenant dans ses bras* Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Je ne me supporte plus ! Je…je suis devenu une vraie gonzesse à cause de ce salop !

- C'est vrai que tu es plus « émotif » qu'avant.

- Putain, merde. L'enfoiré…

- Laisse tomber… Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé mais apparemment c'est de la faute de Ren… Oublie-le.

- *Le repoussant* L'oublier ? Mais tu crois que c'est facile toi ?

- Horo…

- *S'énerve* Abruti ! « Oublie-le » ? Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Cet…cet enfoiré ! Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie… Il…il…

- *Surpris* Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Oui ! Et alors ? Ca fait de moi un abruti ? C'est mon droit non ? J'aime qui je veux d'abord !

- Oui, bien sûr… C'est juste qu'apparemment il t'a blessé et je ne sais pas quoi… Je pensais que tu le détestais maintenant.

- Et bien non ! Je…je l'aime ce connard ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Je ne comprends pas ! Mais c'est comme ça ! Je l'aime, point barre.

- Hummm… Ne te fais pas trop de mal non plus. Tu m'inquiètes Horo.

//

Quelques heures plus tard, Horo était rentré chez lui.

_Non mais quel abruti ce Yoh ! Et ce Ren quel enfoiré ! Ou alors c'est peut-être moi qui ne réagis pas correctement… J'ai peut-être un problème… Tu parles qu'il s'est barré ! Il a vu tout de suite que j'étais anormal, il a pris la fuite ! Pouh… Ren, merde ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pout mériter cette torture, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? Non, pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu me parles ce qui n'est franchement pas gagné…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolé pour l'attente. Mais ça y est, enfin la suite ! Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 7**

_Allez, une nouvelle journée démarre… Avec un beau soleil, une légère brise et des petits oiseaux qui gazouillent joyeusement… Pouh, ça me déprime… Là, maintenant, j'aurais vraiment préféré une pluie bien glaciale… Je ne supporte plus ce temps…et les éclats de rire… Toute démonstration de joie me rend morose… J'aimerais seulement une bonne pluie… Je ne demande pas grand-chose… Je voudrais simplement qu'il soit là, près de moi, comme avant… Je sais que je me suis fait utiliser… Ca me blesse un peu de penser que je n'étais que son petit jouet, sa chose… Et comme tout objet, au bout d'un moment, on le jette… Mais, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir… Je l'aime, je ne peux rien y faire. J'ai beau me dire que c'est un salop, ça ne sert à rien. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, à chaque fois que je l'aperçois, je n'ai envie que d'une chose c'est l'embrasser… Ses douces lèvres me manquent… Le goût acidulé de sa peau, ses caresses, sa voix qui murmure sensuellement mon prénom, ses mains qui m'offrent tant de plaisir… Il me manque tellement… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je lui demande de choisir ? En tout cas, bravo, voilà le résultat… Au lieu de me sentir soulagé, je suis complètement déprimé… Je n'ai envie que d'une chose, qu'il revienne… Mais c'est impossible._

//

Horo mangeait avec sa sœur et sa mère… Personne ne parlait. Puis, Madame Usui se jeta à l'eau.

- Horo ?

- …

- Horo ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- …

- Hummm. Mon chéri… J'ignore ce qu'il se passe mais si ça peut te soulager, tu peux m'en parler.

- …

- Horo ?

- … Ce n'est rien.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit rien. Ca fait des jours que tu ne manges quasiment plus, que tu ne dors plus… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je ne t'ai pas vu sourire… Tu déprimes en permanence… Ce n'est pas « rien ».

- …

- Horo… Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

- … Non…

- Humm… Pas très convainquant. Horo, s'il s'est passé quelque chose, il faut me le dire. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi…

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Vraiment maman, ce n'est rien. Une mauvaise passe.

- « Une mauvaise passe » ?

- Oui… Ca va passer. C'est juste un problème de l'adolescence.

- « Un problème de l'adolescence » ? C'est bizarre ce que tu me racontes.

- … En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. C'est juste un petit problème… C'est de ma faute de toute manière.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave… *Se lève* Bon, je vais me coucher.

- Hein ? Attends. Il n'est que 20h30.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Mais…

- Bonne nuit.

//

_Désolé maman, je ne peux rien te dire. Mais, ça va passer… Du moins je l'espère. Je ne supporterai pas longtemps cette souffrance. J'ai vraiment l'air débile… Déprimer pour une histoire d'amour foireuse… Pouh… Pathétique. Je me demande s'il a déjà trouvé un nouveau jouet… Il s'est séparé de ma sœur peu après notre rupture, elle n'a pas versé une larme. Ma sœur est beaucoup plus forte que moi… Je pense qu'elle l'aimait énormément mais elle a su surmonter sa peine. Ce salop a aussi fait souffrir ma chère petite sœur… Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui trouver pour l'aimer comme ça ? Vraiment, je ne sais pas. Et puis, il y aurait une rumeur disant qu'il sortirait avec Eliza. Je me demande s'il l'aime ou si c'est comme avec moi, s'il se sert juste d'elle pour assouvir ses envies… Qui sait. A vrai dire, j'aimerais que ce soit comme pour moi… car me dire qu'il n'est sorti avec moi juste pour essayer avec un garçon me ferait vraiment de la peine… J'ai mis tellement de temps à m'accepter, je ne sais pas si je le supporterai… J'espère ne jamais le savoir en tout cas. _

//

Horo marchait dans la cour du lycée en compagnie de Yoh qui essayait tant bien que mal de communiquer avec ce dernier. Il était complètement absorbé par ses pensées quand tout à coup il se stoppa. Il venait d'apercevoir Ren tenant la main d'Eliza. Leur regard se croisèrent et comme pour le narguer, Ren embrassa la jeune fille langoureusement tout en fixant Horo. L'ainou détourna les yeux et partit loin de cette vision d'horreur.

_Au moins plus de doute, il sort bien avec elle… Quant à savoir s'il l'aime… Je ne pense pas. La façon dont il l'a embrassé était… froide, sans passion. Je crois qu'il a simplement voulu me faire souffrir, me montrer que tout allait bien pour lui, qu'avec moi ce n'était qu'une aventure, du passé. C'est vraiment une enflure… Il se sert des gens… Il les prend pour quoi ? Des objets sexuels ? Il croit quoi ? Qu'ils sont juste là pour satisfaire ses petits plaisirs ? On dirait bien en tout cas. Pouh… Vraiment, qu'est-ce que je peux bien trouver à ce type ? _

//

- Horo ? Ca va ?

- Oui, oui. Désolé Yoh. Je n'ai absolument pas écouté ce que tu me disais.

- Ca, je l'avais remarqué. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai fait un long monologue sur divers sujets assez passionnants, tant pis pour toi.

- Je vois…

- Horo ? Est-ce que tu… Enfin… Ca va ? Ce n'est pas trop dur de les voir ensemble ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord. Horo, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'aimes encore. Il… il est horrible ce mec !

- Je sais… Que veux-tu, je ne le contrôle pas.

- Mais tout de même. Il y a plein de personnes qui te conviendraient beaucoup mieux que lui. Enfin, je ne sais pas, laisse tomber.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Mais ça fait pourtant un bon moment qu'il t'a jeté… Je veux bien comprendre que ce soit dur au début mais tu devrais aller mieux non ?

- …

- Horo… Il y a tellement de personnes qui voudraient être avec toi et t'aimeraient vraiment…

- … _Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

- Pourquoi tu t'attaches à lui comme ça… C'est vraiment énervant.

- « Enervant » ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que j'aime Ren puisse t'énerver.

- Mais regarde-toi ! On dirait un zombi. Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas dormi, hein ? Combien de nuits blanches à penser à lui ? Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Laisse tomber…

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Ca ne sert à rien de me rabâcher toujours les mêmes choses. Je n'y peux rien, c'est tout.

- Horo… Tu ne fais aucun effort.

- Je ne fais aucun effort ?

- Oui, je… j'essaye de te montrer qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi, qu'il y a des personnes qui ne demandent qu'à t'aimer et toi tu t'obstines.

- Je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir…

- Ouvre les yeux Horo ! Tu t'enfonces dans un puits sans fond alors que tu pourrais être heureux si tu abandonnais.

- …

- Ca ne sert à rien ! Il ne t'aime pas, tu le sais très bien ! Alors pourquoi ?

- …

- Horo ! Je… je veux seulement t'aider…

- M'aider ? Et comment ?

- …

- Hein ?

- …

Un peu plus loin, Ren aperçut Horo. Il décida de s'approcher un peu pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait.

- Tiens… Ren s'approche. *Se met à le fixer*

- *Panique* Hein ? Que… Non, Horo, regarde-moi ! On s'en fout de lui ! Ce n'est qu'un con !

- …

- Horo !

Yoh perdit ses esprits et embrassa Horo.

- *Le repousse violemment* Mais t'es complètement malade ! Ca va pas !

- Horo… Pourquoi tu ne me choisis pas moi ! Je suis beaucoup mieux que lui… Et surtout je t'aime.

- Et bien pas moi ! Tu veux savoir qui c'est le con là ? C'est toi !

- Horo… Pardon… Je…

- Je m'en contrefous de tes excuses ! Barre-toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir Yoh ! Comment… comment tu as pu oser me faire ça…

- Horo…

- Non ! Vas-t-en !

- Je…

- S'il te plait… vas-t-en.

- Bien…

//

_Mais ils ont tous décidé de me faire souffrir ou quoi ? Voilà, maintenant j'ai perdu également mon ami… Je dois vraiment être maudit. Yoh… Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça… Surtout que tu sais à quel point je l'aime cet abruti… Je me sens si seul…_


	8. Chapter 8

Encore une longue attente… Je suis navré. Mais ça y est, chapitre 8 en ligne.

**Chapitre 8**

_Je les déteste ! Je les déteste tous ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ! Enfin, je ne déteste pas vraiment Ren… Bien au contraire. Par contre, Yoh ! Celui-là, je ne sais pas si je pourrai lui pardonner. Oser profiter de moi comme ça… Quelle enflure. Je ne suis pas une petite chose sans défense qui a besoin d'un mâle beau et fort pour la protéger… Putain… Je suis un homme quand même. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime les garçons que je suis un faible. Ma peine me fragilise peut-être un peu, mais tout de même. _*Soupire* _Tu me manques Ren… _

- Pouh… Ces gros nuages ne présagent rien de bon… Et moi qui me suis lissée les cheveux ce matin…

- Tant mieux… Tu es plus jolie avec des boucles.

- Mouais… si tu le dis.

- Douterais-tu de l'avis de ton frère ?

- Non… bien sûr que non. Mais le goût est une chose très subjective. Moi je préfère quand ils sont lisses.

- Si tu veux.

- … Au fait Horo, tu rentreras vers quelle heure ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ne m'attendez pas pour manger. Je vais sûrement rester un moment avec eux après le film.

- Je vois. Tu sors avec qui déjà ?

- Il y aura Chocolove, Anna et Lyserg.

- *Sourire* La joyeuse bande de fêtard. Et Yoh, il ne vient pas ?

- *Sec* Non. Un empêchement.

- Ah…

_Merde… Un peu cassant._

- Bon, j'y vais. Passe une bonne soirée de ton côté.

- Avec Jun, c'est assuré !

//

*Devant la salle de cinéma*

_Pouh… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien fait d'accepter… En même temps, il fallait que je me change les idées… Allez, on va essayer de faire un effort !_

- *D'une voix chaleureuse* Hé ! Horo ! Ca va ?

- Mieux que ces derniers jours.

- Humm. En tout cas, compte sur nous pour te remonter le moral. *Tape affectueuse*

- Merci Chocolove.

- C'est fait pour se soutenir les potes !

- *Micro sourire* Tu sais que je t'adore toi.

- *Immense sourire* Héhé. Moi aussi mon Horo chéri !

- Pufff… Les garçons…

- Quoi ? Tu n'apprécies pas notre belle amitié virile ?

- N'importe quoi…

- Tu oses la dénigrer ?

- *S'énerve* Non… C'est juste que pendant qu'on attend que vous ayez fini de faire mumuse le film a commencé ! Alors on se dépêche !

- *Se cache derrière Lyserg* AAAahhhh ! Au secours ! Le tyran est de retour !

- Tu ferais mieux d'obéir si tu ne veux pas mourir prématurément.

- *Salut militaire* Oui chef !

_Ahh, ça fait du bien de les retrouver ceux-là… Deux mois sans les voir, c'était trop long… _

//

- OUAH ! C'était génial !

- C'est vrai. Bon film.

- Et sinon Horo, ton lycée, ça va ?

- Oui.

- Et pour tes amours ?

- OUH ! La question qui fait mal !

- Hummm… Disons que ce n'est pas très joyeux.

- Et…

- Et voilà…

- Allez raconte !

- Bon… J'aimais... et j'aime encore quelqu'un.

- Développe. Ce quelqu'un est comment ?

- « Il » est incroyablement beau…

_Attention, réaction…_

- Oh… Décris-le un peu.

_Rien ?_

- *Regard dans le vague* Des cheveux violets et soyeux… Une belle peau halée… Un corps fin et musclé… Mais surtout, des yeux… des yeux dorés et hypnotisants…

- *Tape sur l'épaule* Hé béh ! Il t'a carrément envouté dis moi !

- On peut dire ça… *Rougis* Heu… Ca ne vous dérange pas que ce soit un garçon ?

- *Etonné* Pourquoi ? Tu aimes qui tu veux. On n'a pas à juger.

- Merci.

- Hé, on est tes potes ! On te suivra n'importe où !

- *Sourit* Je vous adore vraiment…

- Et raconte, il s'est passé quoi entre vous ?

- C'est assez compliqué…

- Je pense que Lyserg et moi pouvons comprendre. On expliquera ensuite à l'autre imbécile heureux.

- *Outré* Hé !

- A la base c'était le petit-ami de ma sœur… Un jour, elle l'a invité à diner. Quand je lui ai ouvert la porte, j'ai été subjugué… Il était si beau… Puis, il est venu dans mon lycée. On a appris à se connaitre… Mais j'étais si mal à l'aise, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait… J'ai mis tellement de temps à m'accepter. Puis, un jour sans prévenir… *Fort rougissement*

- OUH… C'est devenu chaud apparemment !

- *Bafouille* A…après le… le cours de sport… dans… dans les douches… je… je…

- *Narquois* Héhé ! Petit vicieux ! Dans les douches ! Horo, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça…

- Je… je… je… Ce n'était pas mon initiative ! Bon… je ne dirai pas que c'était désagréable…

- Tu t'enfonces…

- Heu… Bref ! Je me suis senti tellement mal après. Je voulais continuer à le voir mais je ne supportais plus de trahir Pirika. Alors… *Air triste* Je lui ai demandé de choisir.

- On devine sa réponse…

- Il… il m'a jeté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ! Alors que je croyais qu'il m'aimait ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Quel con !

- Horo…

- Mais… mais je ne peux pas le haïr ! Je l'aime toujours… Je ne suis qu'un abruti.

- *Lui met un bras autour des épaules* Bien sûr que non. Je n'en connais qu'un et ce n'est pas toi.

- *Chuchote* Sympa…

- Et de plus… Yoh qui commence à me sortir au moment où j'étais le plus vulnérable qu'il m'aime… Ce salop à même essayer de m'embrasser de force ! Je suis homo, mais pas une mauviette !

- Ouah ! Yoh à fait ça ? Quel crétin !

- Je suis désolé Anna… Je sais que tu l'apprécies…

- *Le coupant* T'inquiète. Ca a vraiment été un con pour le coup.

- Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire… Vous me manquez… Ca aurait été tellement plus simple avec vous à mes côtés.

- Hé ! Tu ne vas pas déprimé maintenant ! On ne se voit pas souvent, il faut en profiter… Alors, oublie tes soucis pour une soirée et souris !

- Je vais essayer.

- Bien ! Si nous allions dans un petit café sympa ?

- Ca marche !

- Ok.

- Pas d'opposition.

//

Après quelques heures en compagnie de ses amis, Horo marchait sous une pluie battante pour rentrer chez lui.

_Pouh… Ca m'a fait du bien… J'aurais aimé les voir plus longtemps, dommage qu'ils aient dû prendre le train si tôt… _*Regarde le ciel* _Quel déluge, je suis complètement trempé. _

Horo ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais non loin de lui, une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille grâce à sa coiffure si particulière, le suivait discrètement après l'avoir vu sortir du café. Puis, au détour d'une rue déserte, il l'aborda.

- *D'une voix envoutante* Tu es vraiment beau sous la pluie…

Horo se retourna. Il avait reconnue cette voix, mais il avait tellement espéré l'entendre ces derniers jours qu'il crut d'abord à une hallucination.

_Je rêve… C'est bien lui… Ren…_

- *D'une voix qu'il voulait dure* Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- *Petit rire* La même chose que toi…

- …

- Oh, Horo… Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que nos petits jeux ne te manquent pas ?

- Pa… Parfaitement !

- *Avec sensualité* C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Ren s'approcha d'Horo, l'entrainant petit à petit vers le mur. Une fois bloqué, il l'embrassa avec passion.

- *Repousse faiblement* Non… Ren… Je ne veux pas…

Le chinois continua, il mit sa main sous son ample T-shirt et commença à titiller ces petits bouts de chair rose ce qui décrocha des petits gémissements à Horo.

- Hummm… Pas très convaincant tes suppliques…

- Je…

Puis, l'ainou fut entrainé chez Ren. Horo se laissa faire docilement. Ren s'occupa de lui pratiquement toute la nuit, parcourant son corps avec ses doigts fins, faisant monter son plaisir à lui faire mal pour finalement le prendre violemment. Après leurs ébats, Horo vint se nicher sur le torse de Ren et s'endormit.

_Il m'a tellement manqué… Ren… Je ne comprends plus rien…_

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Une petite review ?**


End file.
